Rolling In The Deep
by IWontApologizeForWhoIAm
Summary: Just a one-shot of what Rachel was feeling when Jesse came back. Rolling In The Deep.


**Just a one-shot that includes a bit of what Rachel was feeling when Jesse came back in the prom episode. I dont own Rolling In The Deep by Adele or Glee because if i did i wouldve had Sam and Rachel to get together and then Jesse to come back and then Sam to fight for Rachel and Finn just being a pain. And then it would somehow end with Finchel...I love Finchel, and Samchel! Hehehe...okay back to the story. A/N: Italic is lyrics.**

**_Rolling In The Deep_  
><strong>

"Oh, members of the audio-visual club, I may possibly sing this song at prom and when I'm done rehearsing I'd like your feedback. Tell me if I was…brilliant or simply _outstanding._" They nodded briefly before returning to their work. Rachel scanned the magazine for any tips on singing it, but put it away after deciding she didn't need it anyway. She sat down on the piano seat and sang the first line with power.

_There's a fire, starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark. _She started thinking who this song would be perfect for, somewhere in the back of her mind, she just knew. She began to think about all the times that they had, everything seemed so real, who would've knew he was a spy after all. The hole in her heart got bigger as she opened her mouth to continue the second verse. A powerful, familiar voice continued for her from the auditorium entrance. Rachel's mouth gapped open for a while, before she spun around on the leather seat. It was him. Or at least, she thought it was. She squinted slightly to see if it was true, but her answer was undeniable in the sound of his voice. She watched him walk down the stairs and towards her, still singing. Rachel tried to process it, she couldn't believe he had the nerve to come back, and shouldn't he be at college? But mostly she felt pain. She had been hurt and had refused to deal with it, now all of that came back. 

_The scars of your love remind me of us they keep me thinking that we almost had it all. _That line just hit too close to her heart. The tension simmered as he slowly got closer to her. Her gaze followed him as he stepped onto the stage and started the chorus. Rachel joined in, the show must go on. _We could've had it all, rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside you hand, and you played it, to the beat. _Exactly. He had played with Rachel's heart when he had it wrapped around his finger. Rachel tried to turn her pain to anger as they continued the verse together.

_Throw your soul through, every open door. Count your blessings, define what you looks for. Turn my sorrow into treasure gold. _Rachel turned her head away from him as she slightly shook her head in disbelief. _Pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown. Yeah, we could've had it all. We could've had…it all. _Rachel tilted her head gently, imagining for just a second, what it would be like if he hadn't left, if they…had it all. _It all, it all, it all. _He laid his hand out in front of her and she stared at it, then got up from the seat and ran in front of him. _You could've had it all, rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside…your hand. And you played and you played and you played it to the beat. _Rachel shook her head at him, almost close to tears. "It's good to see you again Rachel." He took breaths.

"Jesse. What are you doing here?" she said quietly, pain floating in her voice. He offered his hand once again but she refused to take it. He led to the seats in the auditorium. He sat on top of a seat as Rachel folded her legs on hers. Rachel refused to look at him before he started talking. She tried to act angry and not happy that he was here, too bad Jesse could always see through the surface of her. He started talking. "They kicked me out of college. Well I flunked. I mean, how was a supposed to know that I was actually supposed to show up to those other classes at school? I was majoring in show choir. I just assumed it would be like at Carmel, and the school would get some Asian kid to take math and English and scientific for me." He explained, and looked longingly at Rachel for a response. She looked down. "That's awful," she said sympathetically.

"I came back to see you Rachel." He blinked nervously and his voice wobbled. Rachel looked up at him and waited for him to go on and shook her head slightly. "What I did to you, is my one great regret." He shook his head himself and his voice still wobbled.

"Yeah," Rachel said faintly. "It was kind of weird. I mean, one day you would tell me that you loved me and then you were inexplicably throwing eggs at my head the next." She didn't believe it herself. "I know, I know." Jesse looked down in shame. "I traded love for a fourth consecutive national championship. It was a bum deal. For a first maybe but for a fourth no way." Rachel softened her expression. That was something she could relate to, though it wouldn't have been as easy for her to choose as it was for him. Her heart had forgiven him the moment he walked into the auditorium. But her mind was still begging her not to. "I've come to make amends." He pointed out, straightening himself on the seat. Jesse thought for a moment and faced her. "So what are you doing for prom?" he questioned with his eyes and Rachel looked up longingly at him with her big, brown ones. "Do you want to join Sam, Mercedes and me? Were going together."

**Please tell me what you think! Who is incredibly excited for 'Funeral'? I'm going to put some spoilers for it below, just because i feel like it!**

**-SPOILER ALERT-**

**1. The character who dies is beloved, and female and probably not someone you would expect. It's not any of the regulars. It's not April Rhodes.  
><strong>

**2. Sue will attend the funeral.**

**3. Charice and Jonathan Groff will both be back.**

**4. There will be lots of crying, and not just because of someone dying. Very emotional episode apparently.**

**5. A relationship will end, and i'm convinced that its Fuinn.**

**6. Partial song list revealed: Pure Imagination by Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory (What?), My Man from Funny Girl (Sung by Rachel), Try A Little Tenderness by Otis Redding, Some People from Gypsy (Sung by Kurt), Back To Black by Amy Winehouse. Also there will be a crazy mash-up.**

**7. Not exactly a spoiler but their original song from Nationals has been released its called 'Light Up The World'.**

**8. Not official but i saw pictures that Finchel will get together by the end of the season.**

**Okay, thats it! Who do you think will dies or what will happen?**

**Oh and remember to review!  
><strong>


End file.
